Amy Raudenfeld: How the Internet affected me
by TheGreenEyedRioN
Summary: Karmy Two-Shot. This is the story of Amy, about 4 years after Graduation and it will be told in her perspective. She went abroad to study and keeps updates on her life via tumblr blogging. What happened to Karma? You'll find out. I try to write this in a humourus way that fits the show. T because I don't want to think about the language I use.


**So, this is sort of an experiment for me. This really just popped into my head and I went along with it.  
>I have this planned out till the end and this is just about the first half of it. Practically I try to get into writing again with this.<br>Please be kind and leave a review. I've never seen something quite like this before and I don't know if that's a good thing. Blame it on me watching too much Carmilla. Also feel free to check out my tumblr.  
>thegreeneyedrion . tumblr . com (minus the spaces)<br>**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Raudenfeld: How the Internet affected me<strong>

**Part 1**

_Day 1216_

Three years, four months and 9 days since I started this tumblr blog. You guys follow me, so you probably already know from the zillion posts I made that I will return to Hester by the end of the week. Temporarily, of course. Not that studying for finals here in Germany would be hard enough, no, my mom decides to throw this huge beneficial party.

Don't get me wrong, I'm all for saving the planet but I never thought I'd see the day where my mom fights for it. She does now, though, so I have to get my lazy ass on a plane and fly over to the states. Speaking of going back, I will be there for the time of the reunion ball and I know how you guys told me to go there for the last two years. This time, there is no excuse. I absolutely will go and face my fears head on.

This is a see you soon note, oh and I'll update shortly about my _DATE_ with Sarah.

* * *

><p><span><em>Day 1218<em>

I know, I know. I missed a day. This didn't happen since...uh, I think since before day 1000, so I'm not that crappy of a blogger. At least it wasn't christmas this time. So yeah, that date with Sarah didn't happen because she bailed on me, again. This time it was something about a sick aunt. Maybe she really just doesn't want to date me but by now I thought she would be honest about it.

I shall never fall for a girl again that is dishonest. Those where my words right after Karma, and I've sworn I would stick to them. So maybe I should just end things with Sarah before I break my vow.

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1218 part 2<span>_

Ok, never mind. Sarah is great. She just showed up in the middle of the night at my apartment door with chocolate crisp cookies and a DVD. She seemed genuinely sorry and I feel bad for making her appear bad in front of you guys. We watched Imagine Me&You and she was just as dorky about it as me, isn't that great? She just left and * drum roll * I got a goodnight kiss. It was that _accidentally__ a bit too much on the corner of the mouth to count as a friendly kiss on the cheek _kind of kiss and I just finished my happy dance. She is so cute, believe me you would freak out if you saw her.

By the way, I just reached 300 followers. You guys are awesome. I mean, having you share your stories with me and talking about my life with you is so awesome. However, have a good nights rest!

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1219<span>_

Hey fellas. Just a quick check-in. I'm ready to head out on a date with Sarah. She asked me to lunch to make up for the two missed dates. I would've had more time talking to you but I changed outfits like...well, lets just say I put on all of my clothes that are not currently in the process of being cleaned (or rather waiting to be).

I'll inform you all tomorrow on how it went. You could check out Paige's tumblr. She has a lot to share. Have a nice day.

**Note from Paigey: **Thanks for mentioning me!

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1220<span>_

Whoa. That is all I'm gonna say. No, just kidding. Yesterday was so _good. _We had lunch at this small bistro which turned out to be pretty awesome. Then she took me to the park and we just walked. No talking, none. I don't remember the last time I was this content just walking with someone. The only downer is that my flight is in about 2 hours and I'm currently at the airport waiting for boarding. Not seeing Sarah for the next month is plain shite. However, we agreed to skype as much as we can, so I'm really looking forward to that.

Next time you guys hear from me I'll be back home in Hester. Wish me luck that my seat neighbour doesn't suck.

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1221<span>_

Hey. Flight went pretty well. Had a nice pair sitting next to me, on their way to their honeymoon. They were so cute it was infectious. Maybe a bit too much. We actually talked about kids and that stuff. You know, we're hitting that age pretty fast.

Mom went all out and threw me a _Welcome home!_ Party. My whole family was there, even grams. She kept on asking me about boyfriends but luckily Lauren was there to save my ass. So, we kindsa got totally wasted and ate trough all of the leftover food together while the rest went home or went to bed. I have to say, the one thing I'm glad about is that since I went abroad to study Lauren and I get along freakishly good. So Lauren, I'm so glad you are my sister. (I know you read this, stop denying it- you make too many puns about this to not read it)

**Numb3r1Fan: **I'll start a poll on weather you should attend the reunion or not!

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1222<span>_

So, nothing much to tell about today. Mum was fussing about me the whole day so I didn't have time to skype with Sarah. Lauren had to go to work and believe me when I say that I don't know how she did it. She was as wasted as I was and it took me till the afternoon to even get out of bed long enough to get some water and painkillers.

Oh, Lauren came over for dinner and brought me my official invite to the reunion ball. You guys voted on me attending it and with the exception of two, you agreed on me going. So I will, I promise. Even if I feel queasy about it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1223<span>_

Sarah is a-mazing. We talked on skype for two hours straight (pun not intended) and I feel so good about this development. After all the failure with Christina and Lara (I know that this was just as much my fault as it was theirs) this seems like the first real opportunity since...well, since starting to get over Karma.

Right now I'm listening to cheesy love songs and imagine living with Sarah. I know that's probably a bit early, but I don't want to lie to you. This may be my new start.

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1224<span>_

Lauren and I spent the day binging on netflix. Tomorrow is the reunion ball and while I accepted my fate I had to ask Lauren about Karma. I mean, I couldn't just go there and not know anything at all. Seems like Karma has, just like me, not attended any of the reunion balls. Lauren told me she must still live nearby cause she walked into her the other day, but they didn't converse at all.

I really hope she doesn't show up this year.

**LoveBites: **As if!

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1225<span>_

Hey guys. I'm heading out shortly with Lauren, and yes, to the reunion. I promised, didn't I? However, what I said yesterday...Maybe I wasn't as honest as I should have been and some of you even called me out on that. I really want Karma to be there. I mean it has been four years since we graduated high school and over three years that I last saw her. I shouldn't still be making a fuss about this. I feel like I can finally move on, you know. Maybe the 15 year long friendship could even save us from being totally awkward to each other.

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1226<span>_

Right. So much happened, so this will be a lot of me rambling on. I'm sorry you have to bear with me. So we arrived at the reunion fashionably late and who did I run into first? Liam Booker of all people! He's now this pretty famous artsy person and he brags about it to everyone who isn't running on three. Best thing though was that Shane was tagging along with him (like nothing has changed) and he told me basically everything that I missed out on. He's engaged, low and behold. And his partner seems to be carrying him around on his hands, literally, cause he's all muscle.

He was just telling me about the house they bought when he swallowed his own tongue. Apparently I'm not the only one that decided to attend this year. You all probably know by now but yes, Karma actually showed up. And yes, I had wished that she would but now she was standing like, 15 metres away and all we could manage to do was stare at each other. Than god Lauren decided to play ice-breaker. Still, it was the most awkwardest (I can't even rank it right) meeting I've ever had.

She looked stunning. The years really did her well. She had this beautiful light green dress on that made her eyes pop out. At least I can say I was dressed decent as well (thanks to Lauren, really).

We talked about everything really, trying hard not to cross into any sore subjects. She has a dog, _Clueless_, and while I can't even imagine how she picked that as a name, she showed me some pictures and he looks soo freaking cute. She's currently working part time for her parents, bringing good _Karma_ to everyone who orders it, while recording tapes and sending them to producers. I was kinda happy about that, finding out that she still dreams about making it in the music industry. She deserves it. I bet she would have if she had vitamin B like mister _artsy_ has.

Speaking of, they not as much as exchanged hellos. I heard that they had a bad breakup but still, that was like what? Three years ago? However, we agreed to meet today. Going out for a coffee seemed to be a good idea to my lightly intoxicated brain yesterday. So I should be able to have a lot of news tomorrow.

One thing I know for sure, I missed my _best friend_ more than I ever felt possible.


End file.
